Ensemble, heureux et entourés de pingouins !
by Voracity Karn
Summary: "Les obsessions idéatives sont des idées qui s'imposent au sujet, sous forme de doutes, de scrupules, de pensées obsédantes, qui entraînent des ruminations incessantes." dit Wikipédia. Et le roi des glaces, les obsessions, ça le connaît. Sur qui tombera la dernière ?


**... Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ?**

 **Ouais, même maintenant je me le demande.**

 **L'idée provient de la première phrase, mot pour mot, et parce que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose en peu de temps (écrit en une fois, sur la même journée *trop fière*)**

 **Ceci est l'un de mes projets AT -le deuxième- parce qu'il est temps d'envahir le fandom :D**

 **EN AVANT LES FRANCOPHONES !**

 **Disclaimer : -L'univers d'Adventure Time appartient à Pendleton Ward.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -Mais, en fait, Fionna, c'est juste Finn avec une jupe... »

Le roi des glaces ne savait même plus qui avait déclaré ça, mais ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ça, non !

Il avait arrêté son énième tentative d'enlèvement de princesse pour y réfléchir. Il avait conscience de son obsession sur sa mignonne aventurière aux cheveux blonds, cherchant à la créer ou l'attirer dans cette dimension quand il le pouvait.

Suite à ces deux jours à débattre avec Gunter qui le fixait comme à son habitude, il prit sa décision.

Sa barbe s'agitait alors qu'il fusait à travers le ciel, droit vers l'arbre où habitait Finn et Jake, quand ils n'étaient pas en vadrouille, bien sûr.

Nerveux, le roi retira sa couronne le temps de se recoiffer, lissant sa barbe. Il était très important de faire bonne impression !

Certes, le jeune humain l'avait vu dans diverses positions et pas toujours celles le mettant le plus en valeur, mais c'était le passé et, le passé, il fallait l'oublier, sinon ça encombrait le futur !

Et là, son futur se trouvait juste derrière cette porte à laquelle il venait de toquer.

Il afficha son plus beau sourire et attendit que sa nouvelle obsession lui ouvre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il frappa de nouveau.

Puis cinq minutes plus tard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à poireauter devant cette satanée porte, le roi des glaces fulminait sur place, à mi-chemin entre ses élucubrations folles et des malédictions en tout genre.

-Roi des glaces ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Finn s'était mis en garde, se rapprochant de sa demeure, dès qu'il avait aperçu la silhouette reconnaissable de son adversaire récurent. Il maudissait l'absence de Jake, parti rendre visite à Miss Rainicorn, bien que défaire ce type n'était pas trop complexe.

-Oh, Finn, mon beau Finn ! Mon bel aventurier au bonnet blanc !

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, quittant sa posture de défense sans y faire attention. Qu'est-ce qui lui tombait encore un coin du nez ?

Il se reprit bien vite alors que sa majesté se rapprochait beaucoup trop.

-Finn, mon beau Finn, j'ai perdu tellement de temps à courir après ces fadasses de princesses, alors que tu étais juste là, sous mon nez !

Et quel nez…

-Ne vous approchez pas, roi des glaces !

Inconscient du danger, celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention, continuant son avancée, esquiva els feintes à l'épée.

-Mon beau Finn, mon brave Finn, oublions ces stupides greluches couronnées et allons dans mon château vivre ensemble et heureux ! Ensemble, heureux et entourés de pingouins !

Il se faufila sous sa garde, passant son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent, ignorant toujours sa crispation à son contact.

-Imagine, Finn, toi et moi, régnant sur le royaume des glaces, jouant dans la neige, caressant les pingouins, taquinant les ours polaires… Oh, Finn…

Mais il ne réagissait pas, le laissant coller son visage à sa joue et le secouant pendant qu'il énonçait ses projets d'une voix emportée.

Il avait presque envie de ses laisser porter par ces songes, cette promesse…

Puis il se reprit et repoussa cet envahisseur de l'espace vital, le giflant au passage pour faire bonne figure.

Non, mais, depuis quand il se laissait emporter par les rêveries de l'autre couronné ?

Et pour parfaire le tout, il ajouta une flopée d'insultes et une distance de deux mètres.

-Mais Finn… nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Je saurais t'aimer mieux que quiconque ! Mieux que Chewing-gum ou la princesse des flammes !

Sans doute très alléchant comme proposition mais ça n'allait pas suffire à le faire plier. Finn était assez dur en affaires.

-Je nous vois tous les deux, filant le parfait amour, moi tressant tes beaux cheveux blonds et toi chantant une magnifique chanson d'amour, sur notre petit lit à tous les deux… Oh, Finn, donnons une chance à notre amour ! Vivons-le au grand jour !

Il lui prit les mains, un air énamouré sur le visage. Sacrée vision.

-Mais vous débloquez ou quoi ? Lâchez-moi !

Et il était persistant en plus, le collant toute la journée, déclamant tout ce qu'il avait en projet pour son petit Finn chéri et lui, dans le magnifique domaine des icebergs.

-JAAAAAAKE ! Cria-t-il.

-FIIIIIINN ! l'appela le roi.

Et encore un tour de la maison.

Plus haut les jambes, petit humain.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
